All Grown Up: Same Girl, New Life
by Zach09
Summary: Lil moves out on her own after being abused by her family. Please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

**Chapter I**

"It all started at the beginning of this year of school," Lil paused, "he would do things to me whenever our parents weren't home." She started to cry.

"Who would?" Dr. Shanks asked.

"My brother, Phil." Lil said.

"Okay. What would he do to you?" he asked.

"He would come into my room, and, and he would sometimes and just beat on me." Lil tried to stay together as the shrink jotted down notes on his pad, "He told me not to tell anyone unless he would hurt me." She bursted out in tears.

"Oh." Dr. Shanks handed her the box of tissues.

"Thanks." Lil took them.

"Would anything else happen?" asked the doctor.

"When my parents were home, they would treat me like a maid." Lil said.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"They would make me do everything! I have to do everyone's laundry, wash the siding and windows, and any other thing that popped into their minds. While Phil would sit on his butt, they thought he was the world." Lil got mad. The doctor talked with Lil for a little while longer. She was relieved that she got this stuff off her chest.

"Okay, see you in October!" Dr. Shanks said as Lil walked out the door. As she walked down the hall, Lil thought what Phil would do to her if he found out that she told someone.

When Lil got home, she went strait to her room and locked the door. She put her head into her pillow and cried.

"What are you doing in there?" Betty asked, "You are supposed to be working at the Java Lava!"

"I quit there." Lil said.

"Now why would you do something like that?" her mom said.

"Because I wanted too. It's my life!" Lil told her.

"You should be more like Phil, he would never do anything that stupid. Well, I and your father are going out tonight." Betty walked away. Lil cringed at those words. She sat waiting for him to come in. Phil finally did.

"Are you ready for a night of fun?" Phil asked. He walked closer to her.

"Why do you have to do this?" Lil asked.

"Because I can." Phil started to hit her.

That night, Lil lied in bed crying. Trying to figure out why Phil does that to her. She couldn't think of any reasons why anyone would do this to anyone. Lil finally fell asleep. When she awoke the next morning, she had an idea to move out of the house. Lil got a hold of her principal to see what the student-living are.

"You get a weekly check to pay for heating, lighting, etc." Her principal explained.

"Okay, would it be possible for me to get that?" Lil asked.

"Yeah, are you planning to move out?" the principal asked.

"Yeah." Lil said sadly.

"Why don't you come and talk to me on Monday? Bye." The principal hung up. Lil started to pack.

"What ya doing?" Phil asked.

"I am moving out." She replied.

"Why?" he asked.

"To get away from you!" she slammed the door in his face.


	2. Chapter II

**Chapter II**

"Thank you for coming, today. Now, what is the reason you want student-living?" asked the principal.

"Well, I am not treated very well at home so, I decided to move out." Lil said.

"Okay, here are some apartments that you could look at to see if you like them." She handed Lil some pictures.

Lil flipped through them and then stopped, "This one! It is totally awesome, but would I be able to paint the walls?"

"Sure. Would you like to see it?" she asked. Lil shook her head yes, "How about tomorrow at noon?"

That night, Lil spent the night at Kimi's house. She was happy that she had friends like that.

"So how has life been?" Kimi asked.

"Good. I'm moving out." Lil said.

"What? Why?" Kimi asked.

"I'm just sick of everything that is going around at my house." Lil told her.

"I thought everything was going great. I mean there were never any signs, unless I missed them." Kimi said.

"I was going great until we went into our sophomore year. Phil has totally changed, and he is always angry and when our parents aren't he takes his anger out in me. And mom and dad are always making me do stupid things around the house so I'm moving out." She said.

"Oh my gosh! I never would have thought of Phil to do things like that. Do they know that your moving?" Kimi asked.

"Yeah. I told them. They didn't care." Said Lil. Kimi looked at her. She could tell that her friend was both happy and sad at the same time.  
"Well, lets get off this subject and onto a fun one. You look like you need a fun time." Kimi said.

"Do you wanna paint each others nails?" Lil asked.

"Sure. Let me get my nail polish." Kimi came into the room with a large basket filled with nail polish.

"Whoa!" Lil said in surprise.

"I know, I have just about every color you can think of." Kimi said.

"Do you have black?" Lil asked.

"Yep. Here ya go." She handed Lil the little bottle. Lil painted Kimi nails black with a pink strip down the middle.  
"Dude! These are so cute!" Kimi shouted. She looked through the basket to find the colors for Lil, "Ah, here we go." She pulled out the silver.

"I look really bad in silver. How about all pink with a black strip in the middle." Lil said.  
"Okay." Kimi painted Lil's nails. She loved them. The two of them stayed up all night talking.  
"It's already six o'clock?" Lil asked.

"We've been up all night! Awesome!" Kimi and Lil laughed.

"Are you hungry?" Kimi asked

"Yeah." Lil said

"I'll make cereal." Kimi got out the milk.  
"OMG! You know how to make cereal? You must be the smartest girl in the world!" they laughed. The girls chowed down on the cereal.

"Well, thanks for letting me spend the night. The next time you see me, I'll be on my own." She gave Kimi a big hug and left.

"Bye!" Kimi yelled out the door.


	3. Chapter III

**Chapter III**

"This is the coolest house ever!" Lil said as her and the principal pulled into the drive way.

"I am saying you like it." She said.

"Totally!" Lil ran though the door.

"Now you would be able to paint the walls any color you want." the principal said.

"Why? The colors are awesome!" Lil looked at the multi-colored walls.

"Okay then, a social worker will come by once a month to check on you and you will receive a check every week." She explained.

"A check? For what?" Lil asked.

"For food, supplies, and some extra for whatever you want." She said.

"Sounds reasonable." Lil walked from room to room, "I love the place! How much is it?"

"Well, with the discount from the student-living, it should be about 50 dollars a month." The principal said.

"Really? That's all?" Lil asked.

"Yep." she said.

"I'll take it!" Lil exclaimed.

"I'll go get the paper work." The principal went to her car to get a stack of papers.

"Whoa!" Lil said as she saw that papers.

"Don't worry. You only need to read about ten pages." She gave Lil the papers.

"Done!" Lil handed her principal the papers back.

"Perfect. The house is now yours." The principal congratulate her.

"Awesome! I have to call Kimi." Lil pulled out her cell phone.

"Hello?" Kimi asked.

"The house is mine!" Lil yelled into the phone.

"Really? Awesome! Can I come over?" Kimi asked.

"Sure!" Lil said.

"See ya in a minute!" Kimi hung up.

"I have a friend coming over to help me get things set up." Lil told her principal.

"Okay. See you on Monday." Lil's principal left.

When Kimi got to Lil's new house, they put all of Lil's stuff up, repainted the basement walls, and watched a movie.

"We got a lot done in such little time!" Kimi said.

"I know. It is so cool." Lil said.

"Are you happier now?" Asked Kimi.

"Yeah. The cool thing is that I can give keys to who ever I want." Lil said.

"Who is going to get them?" Kimi asked.

"You, Susie, Chuckie and Tommy." said Lil.

"Cool." Kimi said.

"I know, isn't it?" Lil asked.

"Yeah!" Kimi said.

"Goodbye family, hello friends and my new life!" Lil said.

"You said that right!" Kimi rose her soda for a tost, "To totally old history and an awesome future!"

The two girls watched movies all night long. Laughing and crying, the emotions went wild fome movie to movie.


	4. Chapter IV

**Chapter lV**

Lil walked to school the next morning. She met up with Tommy.

"How have you been?" Tommy asked.

"A lot better than I was." Lil said.

"Do you wanna go on a date tonight?" Tommy asked.

"Sure, what do you have in mind?" asked Lil.

"Um, how about a walk in the park under a bright full moon." he said.

"Sounds romantic." Lil smerked.

"Cool." Tommy and Lil walked hand in hand to school.

During school, Lil ran into Phil.

"So, ya moved out. Good. Now I get two rooms." Phil told her.

"I care why?" Lil walked away. She went to her next class. During that time, she thought of her date tonight with Tommy.

The door bell rang. Lil ran to the door and opened it. Tommy stood in front of her with a red rose.

"Oh my ga! You so did not have to get me a rose." Lil took the rose from Tommy.

"Well, with all that you are going through, you need one." Tommy came in.

"That is so nice of you." she put the rose in a vase, "So, are we going or what?"

Tommy and Lil strolled to the park. They sat on a bench and stared into eachothers eyes.

"Thankyou so much Tommy." Lil said.

"For what?" he asked.

"For being there for me to pick me up." Lil smiled.

"Anytime." Tommy smiled back. Lil was happy now, she haddent been in along time.

**The End!**


End file.
